A New Breed
by Unicron Risen
Summary: Why did George join Red Shield? What happened to Mrs. Miyagusuku? What if Kai and Riku had more family than just a Mom and Dad? What if ther was...a new breed of vampires? Find the answers in here! Rated for foul language and blood.


13sTaLk13: I can't say for sure if this was a good idea, so if it's a bad one I push all the blame on Rip.

Rip: Hey! Van had a hand in this too!

Van: I'm her muse of good form and good ideas. You're the impulsive one.

Rip: Shut. Up.

A new breed

Myra Miyagusuku looked at her baby boy and smiled a bit. His older brothers, Kai and Kane, were playing together in the grass on the cloudy Saturday in May. She fondly caressed her husband's hand, not aware of the danger her family was truly in.

For, you see, a hunger was growing in the eyes of an on-looker, a wild, savage hunger. He was sickly looking with his skeletal thin, pale as death body and blood shot eyes rimmed with dark back circles.

Myra's eldest son pulled the younger Miyagusuku around, showing him how to swing a baseball bat. George, her husband, smiled. "You know if Kai was just three years older they could be twins." Myra smile widened.

"The way Kane drags Kai everywhere? It would surprise me if they were." George laughed a bit. Kai and Kane came over, and George pulled Kai onto his lap. Kane held his mother's pale summer dress and grinned widely.

"Ne-ne, Mommy, Nina and Uncles are coming!" Myra looked up and sure enough, her two brothers- one recently widowed- and Crane's daughter Nina came over. They were also unaware of the one watching them. Their watcher was joined by another, a female this time, whose white summer dress was covered in mud.

"Kane, Kai, my how you've grown!" William, her other brother, exclaimed, as Crane's now-somber face made a small smile. The pain of losing his wife burdened him now, it was too soon, and he could not do more than that. "And who is this?" William asked, looking at the baby in Myra's arms.

"Riku, my baby boy." She said, lovingly. Kai bounced on his father's lap, in four-year-old glee. George smiled, but then frowned as something shot passed him…

Myra screamed, and toppled, still holding her child. George lunged for her. "MYRA!" He yelled, and managed to grab their baby. Kane, who still held his mother, tried to pull her away from the sickly man. "Let my mommy go!" He yelled, kicking at the man.

He hissed, as the female grabbed Myra's two brothers and Nina in a death grip. "George! Get the boys away from here!" She yelled, as she was pulled away by the deceptively strong man.

George was forced to watch as his wife, her brothers, his seven-year old son and niece all were taken away. He fell to his knees. 'Damnit…' He felt tears run down his face, as he clutched his youngest to his chest and held Kai. 'Damnit!' Kai was in tears, reaching out towards his mother and brother.

Fifteen years later, in the forest outside a Red Shield head quarters in rural Japan…

Kai was struggling. He choked, and tried to spit it out, even in his battered state. The boy straddling him to hold him down pressed the bleeding wrist against Kai's teeth, forcing more of the salty substance into Kai's body. Kai tried to turn his head, but the boy above him prevented that.

'It's only a matter of time, either he'll drown or he'll swallow the blood.' Kai refused to do as his body asked, not about to swallow willingly. Black spots entered his vision and soon he blacked out. The boy smirked, and took his other hand off of Kai's wrists and began to massage Kai's throat, forcing him to swallow.

The boy pulled his wrist away and licked it. The trail of saliva hissed as it sealed the wound. He admired his work for a bit, to catalogue the damage. Kai was bruised and dirty from running and then subsequent fall. Kai was also covered in small scratches from tree branches and trying to escape. Lastly there was the unconscious part and the blood covering his lips, teeth, and chin, sliding down his neck.

He grinned, glad to have his younger brother back, and wasn't about to let him go. A smirk crossed Kane's face. "It's a shame I couldn't find both you and Riku before he was turned and killed, brother, but Mommy will be pleased to have you at the very least…" Kane stroked Kai's cheek, even as the younger male began to convulse.

"Our uncles and cousin will be happy to have to see you again. After all, family is family." The older boy grinned softly. "Do you remember when we were little? Mom said we could be twins if we were only the same age…I waited until I was nineteen to be turned, and then had to wait three more years to turn you. Mommy, our uncles, and Nina were turned the day we were taken away." Kane frowned.

"Nina may look like a seven-year-old but she packs one helluva punch." Kane looked down at Kai, and smiled again. He picked up his younger brother. "It took a while to find you, you know, and you did put up a decent fight. I think you'll make a good vampire."

Kane continued to talk to the unconscious boy as he carried him to the old mansion a few hundred miles off at super speed Diva would be envious of. "Mommy made quite a climb up the vampire power ladder. We went from changed by some of the weakest to kicking the butts of some of the oldest and strongest. We're like princes!" Kane grinned at Kai, who was finished changing, but still out.

"I'll teach you everything, we can be like twins!" He skidded to a stop before the mansion entrance, and ignored the human servants as he entered with his prized brother in his arms.

With their mother…

Myra shook with rage as one of the bats reported that her husband and youngest son were dead. She snorted, grabbing a vase. If it wasn't bad enough that Kane had left three years ago to find his missing family members, now she finds out two of the three are dead. She was about to throw it, when another bat cam with much better news.

'Kai! My little Kai! He's returned to us!' She felt crystal tears prick her eyes, and she headed out to the hall and down the stairs, to where Kane was coming in with Kai in his arms. Kane carried his limp brother to their mother. The woman –frozen in her early thirties- ran over, ignoring the maids' cries over her floor-length dress, and pulled her newly-changed son into her arms.

"Kai, oh my darling Kai," She cradled him like a small child, or doll. The she reached for her oldest. "Kane, you were gone for so long. You're a good older brother and a wonderful son." She said, crystal tears falling freely.

Kane knelt by his mother. "He put up a good fight. It took me two hours to catch him and another to get him to drink my blood." Myra smiled at her sons.

"Of course, your brother _is_ a fighter in nature. I remember how he used to try to defend you from bullies when you were little…" She kissed Kai's brow, eyes soft.

Kane grabbed his brother's hand, "He'll still love me, right? He won't hate me?" Myra ran a hand over Kane's head, smoothing his hair.

"Of course he'll love you. You tow were, and I don't doubt will again be, so close that you were almost inseparable." Kane seemed eased by a margin, and he looked down at Kai when he felt a twitch in his hand. Kai's eyes were opening slowly. His first sight was his mother's smiling face.

"M-mom?" She held Kai closer, looking at him.

"Yes baby?" Kai's eyes caught hold of his brother, who looked worried, nervous.

"Kane?" Kane squeezed Kai's hand.

"Right here." Kai looked around a bit. "Wh-where am I?"

"Home."

At the Red Shield headquarters a few miles away…

Saya looked at David, a bit surprised. "He's been missing for three and a half hours, and you can't contact him?" David nodded.

"We can't find him anywhere, and we've been looking. He doesn't have his cell with him and his room was ransacked. The only clue we got was a crumpled piece of paper with the word, 'brother', on it." Saya frowned. Kai was defiantly in trouble, but…

"But… Riku's _dead_." David shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't think that's who Kai meant…" Saya sat down, and Haji and Solomon stood guard at the two doors to the meeting room. David rubbed his forehead. 'I really need a drink…'

"Haji," Saya started. "I think you and Solomon should try to find Kai. I'll be fine here." The two chevaliers looked at each other, but then nodded to Saya and left.

"George, Kai's father, joined Red Shield when Kai was four years old. We were close back then, and I once asked him why he joined. He told me true vampires- and he adamantly said chiropterans were not truly vampires- had kidnapped his family members, and that this organization my have helped him find them." David shook his head with a sigh.

"He retired after he found Red Shield was totally focused on chiropterans and wouldn't help find Myra and Kane. If my guess is right it was Kane, Kai's older brother of three years, who he was referring to." Saya looked startled at the revelation of one, Kai having more family; and two, that chiropterans were not the only type of vampire out there.

"It's a safe bet that Kane has Kai now." David said with decision. Saya looked slightly disturbed.

"…David…would my blood be potent to a 'true' vampire?" David frowned.

"I wouldn't know, but I don't think so. I've never actually come across one." Saya nodded. "I'm going to help the guys look for Kai."

With Kai's Family…

Myra watched her oldest pull his younger brother to the lake to teach him how to fish. She smiled. Kai was still dazed from the change, so the fact of it had yet to set in. He was adjusting, gradually, from having no family to his lost family, but it was progress.

Kane was overjoyed to have Kai- who could pass for his twin, only with shorter hair- back in his life. Nina was over protective, following the two around everywhere to make sure Kai wouldn't get hurt. Myra smiled into her tea as she saw the seven-year-old body follow them closely.

Her brothers had fussed over the boy the moment they found him with her and Kane on the floor. A pang hit her as she remembered she'd never get to hold her baby boy, her Riku, again. Bitter resentment rose as she recalled how she'd never hold her beloved, and she seethed over what the false-vampire race had done to further tear her family apart.

She put the tea cup down before she crushed it, and frowned. It was true she and all but her oldest had been turned only fifteen years ago, but they were very powerful. That was why her brothers and Crane's daughter had been changed only weeks after being 'meal humans'. Unfortunately for their captors they hadn't been very 'grateful' for the change and had killed them.

This new breed, however, was not as powerful and effective as vampires. Myra had a feeling that the new breed may be one of the original vampire breeds that was too week to survive and had died out, somehow brought back.

That was beside the point. They had taken her baby and beloved away. Myra got a dark look on her face. In her fifteen years a vampire she'd built up her empire, and knew for a fact that one of the older vampires she'd defeated would know more about this. She stood, and headed towards the car. She was going to Romania.

That night Kai slipped into bed, surprised at how well he was taking all this. Perhaps it was because all his missing family was there, almost all of them unchanged form the one's in his memory, the other as familiar as his reflection. All in all, so far being a vampire wasn't so bad. He and his brother could even pass for twins now.

Kane smiled when Kai fell asleep with another set of vampire twins in his mind. He laid back in his bed, content. He couldn't remember feeling this good in a long time. He looked at Kai again and his smile widened. He _really_ liked being a big brother again.

In the forest where Kai had been changed…

Haji noted the blood on the ground wasn't human, and Kai's scent hand changed too…

CLIFFHANGER!! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
